Sugar, Spice, and Everything Not So Nice
by Fancy Face
Summary: Richie knows all too well from babysitting Mary (Anne's daughter) that not all girls are made of sugar, spice, and everything nice.


Author's Notes: Another Highlander fic by me. This one is a little funnier then my other ones. I wanted to put Richie through the joys of babysitting. This takes place much later in the future when Anne's daughter is ten. So, I guess you can call this one slight AU. Thanks once again to SouthernChickie for looking over this one, and giving me some comments on it. I appreciate it.  
  
Beta By: Showndra Ridge  
  
Sugar, Spice, and Everything Not So Nice: By: Fancy Face  
  
Mary, Anne's daughter was not as contrary as she seemed. To Mac and Anne she was a perfect sweet ten year old who was the spitting image of her mother, but to Richie, she was a little devil from Hell.  
  
Richie had tried to get out of babysitting but Mac had talked him into it by saying: "Do it for Anne. She hasn't had a day off and she's a good mom. She needs this." That had done it. So, while Mac and Anne were having dinner, Richie was stuck with the Hellion.  
  
"Richie, I'm bored." declared Mary as the two sat in the loft's living room area.  
  
"Well, read something." Richie mentally kicked himself. He was starting to sound like Mac. At the moment, he was reading but it was a comic book. Not the best reading material in the world, but he enjoyed it.  
  
"I don't want to read your silly comic books." replied Mary. "They're for boys."  
  
Richie placed the comic aside. "No, they're not. Ever heard of Spider Girl or Super Girl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You poor kid."  
  
"I'm not a poor kid." Mary said. "It's just that I have better things to do then read stupid comic books."  
  
"Suit yourself." said Richie, and went to pick up the comic book again.  
  
Mary sighed. "You know this would be so much better if you were a girl." She told Richie. "Girls are more fun." Mary thought for a moment and then asked Richie a question: "Hey, how come you're not out tonight? Don't most boys go out with their girlfriends?"  
  
Richie rolled his eyes. Mary was going starting to play 20 questions. He hated her when she did that, more even when it was on a subject he didn't like discussing with ten year olds. "Look why don't you just go play with your dolls or something?"  
  
"Because I don't want to play dolls. I want to do something fun, and sitting around waiting for mommy and Uncle Mac to come back isn't fun. It's boring. Why don't you play with me?"  
  
"I'm busy." answered Richie as he went back to reading his comic book.  
  
Mary was starting to get angry. She started think of something that could get Richie to play with her. Mary searched the room and when her eyes landed on a vase that sat on a nearby stand, she went over to it.  
  
Her movement made Richie put down his comic book and asked: "Where are you going?"  
  
"Right here." Mary stopped where the vase was.  
  
Richie's eyes widened. Mac had told him once that he had gotten that from London in the 1800s from a very good friend. He got up and started to go to Mary. "Don't touch that."  
  
Mary smirked and picked up the vase. "I could drop this and I could blame it on you. Mommy and Mac would never think I did it."  
  
Richie was in a corner. It was true. Mary was an angel in their eyes. "Damnit," Richie cursed under his breath. "I'm being blackmailed by a ten year old." He then asked Mary: "Fine. What do you wanna play?"  
  
Mary smiled, and put the vase carefully back on the stand and answered him: "Makeup!"  
  
"Makeup?"  
  
"I can't believe you're that dumb. Mom is right. Boys are slow." Mary rolled her eyes. "You know makeup. The stuff girls put on their face to make them look pretty."  
  
"I know what makeup is but I'm a guy and guys don't put on makeup."  
  
"Well, I wanna play makeup!" Mary said once again. "I can't help it you're not a girl."  
  
"No way! Forget it! I'll play anything else with you but that." replied Richie.  
  
"Makeup or I break the vase." Mary went for the vase again.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" said Richie. "I'll play makeup!"  
  
"Oh goodie!" Mary cheered. She went to Richie and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the sofa. "Okay, you sit here, and I'll get my makeup."  
  
Richie shook his head as Mary went to get her kit. This was not good. Not good at all. Richie hoped that he would be paid double for this torture. He groaned when Mary returned with her small purse, and sat down next beside him. Then something came to him and he asked: "Aren't you a little to young to be wearing makeup?"  
  
"No. My mommy says I can wear it when I play."  
  
"Ah okay." another eye roll from Richie. Then he mumbled: "Thanks Anne."  
  
"What did you say?" Mary asked.  
  
"Nothing. Lets just get this over with." said Richie.  
  
"Good." Mary dumped out her purse.  
  
Richie looked and could see that she had blush, eye shadow, and lipstick in all sorts of colors. "This is going to be so much fun!" Mary declared as she got the blush out first. "I'm going to put makeup on too and we can be pretty together. Well, I'm all ready pretty but you, you need lots of this stuff."  
  
"Hey!" Okay, that hurt a little. Sure, he wasn't the cutest thing in the world, but Richie thought he was some what decent looking.  
  
"Now, be still. Don't worry. I watch mommy do this all the time." Mary told him and then she began to apply the makeup.  
  
Sometime later, Mary announced: "Okay, we're all done." After she had done Richie, she had put on some herself. Mary had done a good job when it came to putting on her own makeup but when Richie went to the mirror, he wasn't happy with the results.  
  
Richie let out a piercing scream. He looked like a clown! Not just any clown. He looked liked something from a horror movie. Mary had put bright blue eye shadow on him, bright pink blush, and dark red lipstick, that wasn't neatly done. He turned back around to Mary yelled: "What did you do to me?!"  
  
"I told you needed more makeup then I did." Mary replied.  
  
"This is too much!" shouted Richie.  
  
"Well, sorry..." Mary gave him an eye roll.  
  
"Not as sorry as I'm going to be when I get through with you!" stated Richie and he made a grab for the little brat.  
  
Mary screamed and ran from Richie. The two ran all over the loft. Richie was careful that he didn't knock down everything but Mary wasn't. Mary had knocked over the vase, and it fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Richie stopped chasing her and stood there in horror. Now, he was going to get it when Mac got home. Mary was laughing at him as he tried to put the vase back together. Richie was so busy trying to fix the vase that he didn't hear Mac and Anne entering the loft.  
  
"What in the world is going on up here?" Anne asked. "We could hear the both of you all the way downstairs."  
  
"Care to tell me what all the screaming and yelling is about Richie?" asked Mac. "Richie?" Mac could see that Richie still had his back turned to him.  
  
'Aww man, not now...' Richie thought. The makeup was still on his face, and that was something that he didn't want Mac to see. He wouldn't be able to live it down.  
  
Anne walked over to Mary and said: "I see you brought out your makeup."  
  
"Yes I did." Mary said happily.  
  
'Don't say it. Please don't say it.' prayed Richie to the Gods, but it seemed today the Gods weren't in his favor today.  
  
"I did." Mary beamed, and then she made her way over to Richie. "Come on Richie show them how pretty I made you look."  
  
"Now, this should be interesting." Mac replied as he waited for Richie to turn around.  
  
"Come on Richie." said Mary as she tugged his arm.  
  
Richie groaned, and then he turned around. Anne and Mac tried their best not to laugh but they couldn't help it. Anne tried to be serious for a moment, and said to Mary: "Now Mary, that wasn't... Very... Nice." Anne couldn't hold it in any longer, she just burst out laughing.  
  
Mac was about to laugh as well, and he started to say something but Richie cut him off: "Not a word Mac. Not a single word."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't going to say anything, except that eye shadow really brings out the color in your eyes." Mac said then burst out laughing.  
  
Richie glared at Mary. Mary just smiled. "I told you, you looked a lot better." And that was that. Not only did Richie have to put with the little brat, but he also got to experience the joy of makeup. All though joy wasn't the word he would use for it. It seemed that the vase was the least of his worries now.  
  
Fin  
  
Author's Notes: I had a hard time with the ending. That wasn't the original ending. The original was stopped at the comment about Mary saying how Richie looked a lot better. I just thought of adding a little bit more. Oh, and ignore the comment about Richie not looking good. LOL! We all know that Stan Kirsch looks really good. trys not to drool Ahem, sorry... Anyway: hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
